


PlayBunny

by chibajun88



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Playboy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88
Summary: 摄影师E x 花花公子兔男郎装CErik是一位艺术摄影师，为钱所迫不得不接下《花花公子》封面的拍摄任务。当Erik没好气地打开摄影棚的房门时，他看到了一个完美的屁股——带着毛绒兔尾的、值得打101分的屁股。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 29





	PlayBunny

大门黑洞般吸收尽了正午刺眼的阳光，Erik的脚步止住了。他的眼角在瞥过那只举世闻名的兔子logo时轻轻一跳，最终停在入口“会员专属”的标识上——当他的脚尖先于理智地做着最后一瞬的挣扎，助理宝蓝色的高跟鞋已然大步跨过男人僵硬的身体。金发姑娘一把拉开大门，回头给了他一记锐利的白眼。

“Erik，你愣什么，我们要迟到了！别像你正站在地狱的门口一样。”年轻女人开始发出和她名字一样的聒噪，“反正你的灵魂已经和铁块一样黑了。”

艺名远播而又同时一文不名的摄影师痛苦地皱起眉头。这就是当Erik过于习惯了专注于自己的艺术创作、把一切烧脑的商业活动给自己张牙舞爪的助理经营时会产生的问题。 不像不近人情、连笑容都可以让客户脊柱打颤的艺术家，Raven仿佛对付各种人士都有一套——而Erik只想远离那些挥舞着大把钞票、贪婪的眼睛偏好的景色却和欲求不满的青少年相差无几的人越远越好。 他也许太过纵容他的助理了，上次面对那个见识浅薄的设计杂志编辑时他也许就该说点什么。Raven一把揪住想从鸡尾酒会闪身出门的自己，尖锐的指甲戳在坚实的胸肌上，尖声威慑着那个举棋不定的蠢蛋：“你看看他！他看着有多基，他的审美就有多好！” 这一嗓子让Erik手一抖，把半杯啤酒洒在了高领衫上，编辑的呼吸和湿了水的针织面料都紧绷起来。他隔天就收到了合同，签名时却选择不要去回想。

可就是这样的Raven，在Shaw针对他造成的这深深的烂摊子之中，才能从绝处用她的高跟鞋踹出一条生路来。Erik刚和心怀鬼胎的旧日伯乐分道扬镳，青睐他作品的集团便纷纷扭头而去。当挣扎的艺术家停工到快要到交不起纽约高昂的房租的时候，Raven挥舞着那张薄薄的、仅存而珍贵的合同，脸上的笑容活像一只窃喜的柴郡猫。

“我们来给《花花公子》拍一些性感的大片吧！”

世界上没有别的东西像金钱、性及权力般驱动人心，而在财阀的权力前折腰的Erik此刻只能由金钱所累、放弃他的艺术追求。“我拍的是建筑和美术大片。”Erik硬撑着发表他的抗议，在逆来顺受地接受现实之前，他总得说些什么吧？“你他妈的是在逼我当一个色情摄影师。”

“我以为给《花花公子》拍照是世界上每个男人的梦想。”Raven眯起眼睛打量着他，“哦，你是个基佬。”在Erik像子弹一般的视线里，她随即悠悠改口了，“花花公子集团近来不是被某个神秘买家收购了嘛？他在匿名采访中说要重塑这个经典品牌在新时代的形象，你没准就成了塑造营销史传奇的天才摄影师呢。再说了，要是你真愿意当个色情摄影师也不耽误主业嘛，你的艺名我都给你取好了——”

“你在说什么？？”Erik的眼睛瞪得滚圆，被母亲Eddie打扫房间发现床下的《健美先生》杂志时的震惊和羞耻都不足以形容他当下的心情。

“Magneto！你觉得怎么样？”Raven把那张纸拍在他的面前，“如果你不想接下来在脱衣舞厅用这个名字，赶紧在这签字吧。”

于是他现在就站在这间非请勿入的俱乐部里，被一个仿佛没有睡醒的红发年轻人带着穿过大簇白玫瑰装点的宽敞吧台、鲜亮的漆皮红色沙发，步履沉重地走向他无可回避的命运。

“我他妈的要拍谁？”走过一扇扇紧闭的黑色私人房门，Erik觉得自己积累的怒气可以拧弯楼板里的钢筋，“作为一个专业摄影师，我为什么现在都不知道拍摄对象？”

“对象有非常苛刻的保密协议。”Raven翻着手里的文件夹，“因为品牌重新包装的营销项目和对象本人职业的特殊性，我们不能在开拍前得到任何多余的消息——总而言之，只有你这档的摄影师才能胜任这盲拍的工作——啊，这儿怎么没说明付款日期？我得找——”

“你在Room C。”红发少年梦呓般地指了指走道尽头，就被Raven一把攥住，“Erik！你先去拍，我一会就来——你们财务在哪？”

狗屁的职业特殊性。Erik怒气冲冲地踏向走道尽头，她没准就是个想要上岸的色情片演员。他没好气地撞开房门，打在墙上的巨响声却抵不上面前景象对心口的一记冲击——天呐，Erik狠狠眨了眨眼睛。

他看到了一个屁股。

那屁股的主人也受到了惊吓，本在端详镜中自己的他闻声回过头来，仰头迎上Erik黏着在自己身体上的眼神。他蔚蓝的大眼睛里闪过一丝慌乱，颔首轻轻眨了眨美丽的睫毛，随即迅速地镇静了下来。他缓缓地转身，这给了Erik充足的时间，好把自己贪婪的视线依依不舍地从那白皙圆润的美臀上剥离开来。即使知名摄影师拍过多部人体艺术大片，这个屁股却有能击破他职业道德的铠甲的魔力——两个白润肉感的圆弧，丁字裤细细的绳线深埋进了其间的沟壑里，浓重的黑色却又衬得奶白上的轻粉愈发妍明，整个臀部招人的诱惑且又带着慰藉的温软，而这充满母性的圆弧之间，高耸着一朵蓬松柔软的雪白绒球。啊，这真是个纯洁而又淘气的、完美的屁股……

“有什么我可以帮到你的吗？”绵软的英音把Erik拉回到了现实。他把相机包往身前挪了挪，徒劳地清了清嗓子，用最严峻的职业口吻说道：“我是Erik Lehnsherr，抱歉迟到了。我们可以马上开始拍摄。”

“叫我Charles。”蓝眼睛男人好脾气地微笑，他看着你的方式仿佛能让所有男人觉得自己是世界上最重要的人，Erik的心脏收紧了。

“就是这个布景吗？”摄影师别过脸去打量着房间，避免视线过多在对方身上停留的尴尬，但Charles白皙的身体是这个房间里最不容忽视的存在——他的身体和他的屁股一样白，Erik对自己喃喃——那是因为Charles除了花花公子标志的假领、袖套与丁字裤之外，什么都没有穿。他背着手站在这间略显杂乱的更衣室兼摄影棚中，即使踩着高跟鞋也比Erik娇小得多，可泰然自若的魅力却让人无法忽视他的存在。他丰满的红唇边带着一抹轻笑，侧着头端详着这个严肃紧绷的摄影师，蓬松柔软的棕发间粉白的兔耳随着他的动作歪向一边，这个年轻漂亮的男人有着小兔子一样的无害与好奇。

“Erik，你想要我为你做什么？”该死，Charles将普通的问询说得像一记魔咒，Erik全身的血液直往下身奔涌。几乎一丝不挂的他为何能清纯得像只小兔子、却又在袖口里藏着高级陪侍（escort）般的挑逗——他是个色情明星吗？那他真的非常适合这个行业……

“Erik？”

“来这里。”Erik沉下脸来，指了指摄影架的中央。他的工作风格不是那种爱和对象攀谈的摄影师，如果他现在能带上敬业的面具，也许他还可以不出差错地完成这项拍摄任务，在房东把他扫地出门前兑现他天杀的支票。Charles小心翼翼地踩着高跟鞋挪步到了背景布上，一丝尴尬钻破了他从容的外壳。“你想要我做什么姿势呢？”他张开轻咬后愈发红润的嘴唇，小心翼翼地问道。

“跪下。”

此话脱口而出时Erik就后悔不迭了——都怪Charles发问的方式——他尴尬地别过头去，向对面墙上数副旧日的《花花公子》封面示意。金发超模*跪坐着回望他们，浑圆的兔尾在深黑的丝缎紧身衣和裸露的翘臀上格外瞩目。  
（*这是Kate Moss的那一期封面啦）

“我们可以尝试着致敬一下经典？”Erik干巴巴地找到了一个借口，把脸遮到了相机之后。镜头的遮掩给了他一丝微薄的宽慰，职业习惯逐渐在大脑里复苏。他在尝试着曝光后来回走动，调试光源与反光板，让Charles肌肤的色泽在浅灰色的背景下愈发纯粹，而Charles只是安静地跪坐在原地，耐心地打量着摄影师入神的工作状态。当Erik再度回归到摄影师的正位上时，镜头里Charles的身体就像新古典主义的油画般美丽——此景又让Erik的心抽痛了一下，他突然有了想给他拍百来张的大片，再把储存卡埋在床下地板的暗层中的冲动——只可惜美中不足的瑕疵，坦然的Charles在镜头前一反前态地紧绷了起来。Erik皱起了眉头，他不应该很适应被拍摄了吗？不过在拍摄过程中对象偶尔的不在状态在所难免，这便是摄影师出手干预的时刻了。

“Charles。”Erik走上前去，对方抬起的蓝眼睛里闪过一缕光芒。他认真地追逐注视着Erik的眼睛，随着摄影师缓缓跪下的动作，仿佛鼓励着Erik对他坦诚相告。“我希望指导一下你的动作。”摄影师克制地顿了顿，“我可以碰你吗？”

“我都是你的。”Charles俏皮地说，他之前的紧张仿佛瞬间一扫而空了，整个人重新变得自如而柔软起来。Erik小心翼翼地贴上他的手臂，感受到掌中一触的丝滑，帮Charles微调着姿势，愈发凸显出他美好的屁股。

“很完美。”Erik情不自禁地赞叹到，在意识到自己在说什么时差点咬到舌头，“还有一点细节……你有胶带吗？你的尾巴现在太低了。”他向那一团毛绒伸出手去，想要把它往上拉一点，好固定在Charles那对引人入胜的腰窝中间——但这感觉有点奇怪，丁字裤的细条好像没有被移动的迹象，Erik疑惑地用力再推了一次兔尾，在湿滑的水声之外，传来的那声呻吟仿佛要烧掉他仅剩的神智。

“啊~”在摄影师的操纵下，兔男郎的身体敏感地颤栗着。再度转头望向自己时，那湛蓝的眼里已然泛起了湿润的微光，他羞涩地咬着自己的下唇，Erik不知道该看他脸颊上红晕中几颗零星的雀斑，还是他愈发红润的唇上清亮的水色。“那是个道具，别动它了。”Charles承认说。

“就是这样！”Erik恍惚地下令，“别动。”职业生涯的惯性使他举起相机，捕捉了瞬间里Charles羞赧美丽的神情，渐渐才幡然醒悟，“你说什么？？？”

Charles突然涨红了脸，他低下头去，在无精打采地垂下白色的兔耳、与柔软的棕色发卷之下，Erik只能看到那双妍丽的红唇。神使鬼差地，Erik倾身向前，用自己的双唇捕捉住了它们，柔软多汁地正如他所预想，于是他便纵容着自己更深地沉浸在这个吻里，追逐着Charles舌尖上萦着柠檬气息的伯爵茶香，直到他发出另一声细碎而难抑的呻吟。

他们缓慢地分开对方，唇角的一缕银丝就像Erik的欲念般缠绵不舍。摄影师怔怔地看着他的对象，对突然之吻的惊讶、欣喜、渴望凝聚在他弥散的瞳仁中，Erik飞快地抬起相机 ，在Charles从一吻后的眩晕中反应过来之前，再度记录下他令人迷醉的神貌。

“这就是你摄影指导的方式吗？”Charles悄声说，他脸颊上的羞红像牛奶里的一滴血般蔓延开来，漫过了他的肩膀，为他的上身笼上了一层情欲与可爱的轻粉，让人联想到白兔湿润柔嫩的鼻头，“我不太喜欢直面镜头。你可以帮帮我，让我更进入状态吗？”

Erik的身体已经先他的大脑一步做出了回答。他攥住他的腰肢，大手紧紧地卡在那一拢软肉上，杜绝小兔子逃跑的惊觉，他的舌尖正顺着他脖颈上的春色向下寻索，湿湿地舔过他锁骨上的凹陷、吮过奶白丰腴的胸口，最后反复绕着淡色的蓓蕾挑拨吸弄，并满意地听到Charles再度开始喘息呜咽。他恋恋不舍地将自己从那带着肉体温暖气息的胸脯上拉开一点距离，眯起双眼打量着Charles新的模样。

他的小兔子慌乱无措，不过很可爱——Charles双手叠拢放在腿间，像一个女学生般乖巧地跪坐着，但不耐起伏的胸口和胯间快要撑出丁字裤的饱满隆起泄露了他的秘密。他乳尖的樱红也带着他红唇上一样淫荡的水光，凸显挺立的样子仿佛在邀约着他人再度将它们含入口中，贪婪地吸吮舐咬。现在他的上身都带着那种美味的粉色了，Erik想要像品尝糖霜一样尝遍他肉体的每一寸，而他的镜头率先舔遍了他的全身——在全景与特写的交替之间，伸长的镜头成了视线凝结而成的阳具，贪婪地刺入剥离他与他之间最后的一层隔阂，掠享着Charles肉体的盛宴，但他最初的饥渴却还未被满足……

“趴下。”Erik强硬地说，满意地看着Charles在自己还未动手之前，便乖巧地四肢着地，像小兔子般顺服地俯下身躯，只有屁股上的白色绒团高高翘起。也许他惯于听从类似的命令了，Erik迷幻地想着，头一次对色情产业投以赞许。Charles在镜头前也自在了许多，也许他之前只是不适应没有互动的拍摄……

“我要帮你再做一些准备。”Erik严肃地对着好奇地回头看着他的Charles说，他的手终于覆上了那个在第一眼就俘虏了他神魂的屁股，Charles再一次羞怯地垂下了眼睫，但身体却不自主地向后顶去，那团绵润的软肉就这么充斥了Erik的整个手掌。摄影师一手端着沉重的相机，一手细细摩挲着丝缎般顺滑的肌肤，好奇地捏了捏，在Charles泄出轻喘后逐渐加重了手劲。啊，这个屁股的触感就像它的外观一样完美，Erik有一种在玩弄某种毛茸茸的宠物柔软身体的错觉——这都归咎于Charles顺从的包容和纯洁的兔尾，让Erik的欲火失控地灼蚀着他理智和欲望的边界线。当他的拇指在两峰之间深邃的沟壑间徐徐擦动，挑衅地按揉着会阴，臀肉便带着兔尾微微颤栗摇摆。Erik在拍下了腰窝到臀部肉感圆润的弧度后，尝试着轻拍了奶白的臀瓣，在看到泛起的桃粉时收到了鼓励，便继续交替着拍打两侧肉瓣，直到得到了满意的桃红色后才在Charles无助的啜泣中停手，直身摄下这具被好好“指导”过的身体，并不时抚摸那紧实肉感的腿根，引导着跪倒双腿的折角，好巧妙地遮掩那快要突破丁字裤三角区域的饱涨欲望。摄影师粗糙的大手滑进粉嫩的大腿根部，示意Charles将腿再打开一些，而他的拍摄对象挤出一声绵长的呻吟，下意识地夹紧了双腿，不愿那只大手抽离后留下空虚。

“摸摸我……”Charles双眼迷离，兔耳随着他的颤抖而轻点，他轻轻摇晃着屁股，兔尾也随之活泼地摆动。他多么像春日草丛里一只可爱的小兔子啊，摇动高耸的白色绒球是这些外表纯洁的小家伙们关于繁衍的暗语吗？

“这是你想要的吗？”Erik伏在小兔子的脊背上，在Charles的耳边吹气，身下人灼热的体温隔着衬衫温暖着他的胸口。感受到纤长粗糙的手指在绒球边缘的试探，小兔子狠狠地咬着下唇，苦苦抑制着流溢的呻吟，却终究被一声尖叫突破了——Erik捏着绒球轻轻地扭转进出着，惊异于小穴柔软无阻的畅通，便恶意地将兔尾肛塞推进得更深了些，在得到Charles激动挣扎的鼓励后反复研磨寻觅着，在顶到某一点时终于听到了那悦耳的声音。然后Charles就开始止不住地呜咽了，他碎碎地念叨着类似“好棒”、“想要”、“求你”的字眼，更主动地摆动起了臀部。Erik恶意地提起了丁字裤的细线，收获了小兔子深邃臀缝间被压迫的痛呼，他可爱的勃起深粉色的尖端滑出了窄薄的布料——但相机已经无法记录这无比撩人的景象了，Erik另一只手已经在自己同样勃发的老二上跃跃欲试地撸动。听到了拉链和布料摩擦声的Charles转过身来，身体随着他的视线在Erik的胯间凝固时一同绷紧了。

“Erik……”Charles挣扎着呼唤着他，舌尖上被英音浸润的每一个字都像是一记春药，“我有润滑过，你为什么不直接进来呢？”

“你这只淫荡的小兔子，操你的。”Erik咒骂着吧兔尾猛地拔出了Charles的身体，以自己粗大沉重的阴茎取而代之，看着深紫的龟头拍打在不助开阖的粉嫩穴口时屏住了呼吸——他一定是个敬业的色情片演员，在拍摄开始前便充分地准备好了自己，包容、柔软而淫靡地为镜头和镜头前的男人们打开身体，发出令人无法拒绝的邀约。压在饱满臀肉上的指节收紧了，Erik用力一挺，火热的欲望突破了紧实的入口，充实地填埋进了已经被充分研磨的湿热甬道里——他终于彻彻底底地捕获了他的小兔子。

“啊啊啊——”在突如其来的冲击下，Charles几近崩溃地嘶喊出声，但随即便不由自主地摇摆起了腰肢，“好满……”他迷蒙的呓语听上去却像小兽物天真的呢喃，“Erik……”被呼唤的男人配合地动起了腰臀，迎上小兔子向身后顶来的肉瓣，听到沉沉的囊袋打在上面时的钝响，大开大阖地抽插起来。

Charles的兔耳随着两人身体的韵律摆动，布满红晕的身体柔韧地承受着Erik激烈的冲击，他温热湿润的小穴给他的感受就像是兔子洞里一场如梦似幻的历险，让失足的路人在此间不舍流连。他浑圆的肉瓣颤动着，Erik忍不住去大力地捏挤它们，同时加快了身下抽插的节奏，痴迷地看着那艳红的穴口反复吞吐着自己坚硬的欲望，在奶白肤色的对比下分外狰狞。

花花公子，摄影师，客户。Erik用他已经操成一滩浆糊的脑子迷糊地想着，他本来只想用这场交易的账单交上房租，现在却在背景布上和自己的模特操得像两只发情的兔子。这都怪Charles太过诱人，这只打着整洁的领结，乖乖地带着袖扣的小兔子，却偏要用高耸的臀峰和兔尾唤求交配的信号。既然他想要，Erik就可以仁慈地满足他，奖励小兔子的可爱与顺从。他的十指深深陷入那两团软肉中，让它们更好地包裹聚拢住自己迫待释放的阴茎，在Charles已然像兔子耳朵一样粉红的耳廓上轻咬：“你想要我的小兔子吗？”

“想要……”Charles湛蓝的双眼仿佛无法对焦，他迷茫地看着Erik的方向，身体向Erik的欲望传去一阵美妙的痉挛，“我是你的小兔子……”

Erik低吼着将滚烫的精液释放在小兔子的体内，在高潮的余韵中摸进鼓涨的丁字裤里，在指腹轻擦过敏感的前端时Charles就尖叫着射了他一手，收紧的肠壁愈发热情地吮着Erik敏感非常的欲望，他轻轻地拍打了一下这个邪恶的小屁股，恋恋不舍地抽身出来。摄影师顺手在自己的裤子上将小兔子的体液擦干，双手握着泛着桃红的臀瓣微微分开，想仔细欣赏那承受了自己欲望的小穴。他略带迷恋地玩味着泛着艳红的边缘，鬼迷心窍地重新拾起丢落在地的兔尾肛塞，缓缓地再度撑开那诱人的穴口，将自己的精华深深封在了他的体内，再不禁舔去在臀缝间滑落的体液。可爱的白绒球让Charles饱受摧残的小屁股重又获得了初始时纯洁的诱惑，Erik拾起相机，扒开Charles的臀瓣对这令他心倾神驰的秘境反复特写。如果这代表现在他已经成为了色情摄影师，他也没脑子在乎了。

门板又一次拍在墙上的巨大声响，掺杂着女人乌鸦般刺耳的惊叫，Erik的脑子唰得清醒了。他们像两只受惊的兔子慌乱整理着仪容、猛地蹿起身来，对上站在门口的一队无言以对的男女——

“Erik你搞毛啊？？？”Raven眼中的愤怒让Erik有种自己会变成展览开幕晚宴上烤兔子般的错觉，“我们在Room C等你老半天，结果你在这和兔女郎操起来了？？？”

Erik看着门板上剥落着中间一行的Room E标识哑口无言，而他的助理快要暴走的怒火在一声咳嗽下竟迅速收敛了。“咳咳。”Charles先是低头小心翼翼地检查了自己丁字裤的覆盖区域，在抬起头时便恢复了他最初的坦然。“Raven，我很抱歉。”他的英音让他听起来分外诚恳，“是我不该调戏我们的摄影师的。”

Erik的视线还在惊恐地在门口的人群上流连，Raven的表情依旧是想要把他关进五角大楼下最深的监狱里，而她身后拥有黄金比例、冰雪般的冷酷神情、身着华丽的白色披风与束胸衣的金发女郎——妈的，Erik在心里咒骂出声，那个难搞的婊子——是近来的女权运动领袖、心理学家Emma Frost。她们身边还站着一位身着制服的金发青年，Erik担心他张大的嘴巴有着下巴脱臼的危险。

“我真不知道你们这是摄影师性骚扰模特，还是老板潜规则雇员！”Raven疯狂地挥舞着双手，开始揉乱自己的头发，“你们就不能锁门吗！！！啊，我眼睛！为什么我要看到我的老板和我老哥搞在一起的现场——”

呯！疯狂演讲被相机砸落在地板上的巨响打断。Charles惋惜地看着面前石化的英俊男人，无奈地摇了摇头。

“Frost小姐，我为耽误你的时间深感抱歉。Alex，我们之后再商量关于男服务生制服的细节。Raven，你为什么不带他们去下面的吧台喝上一杯呢？我觉得大家都需要放松一下。”Charles是那么得诚恳而迷人，又有谁能拒绝他呢。

在大门终于安全地合拢上锁之后。再度开口的Erik觉得自己的嘴和大脑都已经不属于他了，最终脱口而出的却是：“……所以你不是个色情片演员？”

“色情片演员？”漂亮的年轻男人挑起了一边精致的眉毛，却突然出人意料地大笑起来，“这是至今对我职业的猜测中最惊喜的答案了。不好意思，Erik，我没有更好地自我介绍，我是Charles Xavier。”他像一个成熟稳重的商界精英般向摄影师伸出右手——虽然商业精英不会一丝不挂地穿着兔耳和丁字裤——在Erik迟疑地回应时有力地回握，“我是哥伦比亚大学的基因学教授，也是Xavier集团的最大股东。我们先前才购入了花花公子集团，它的理念一度很前卫和有趣，不是吗？我希望能给它带来一些改变。”

“……那你为什么……”当下的信息已然超过了Erik大脑能处理的容量，但善解人意的Charles流畅地接了下去，“我觉得我们不应该增进物化女性的刻板印象，既然有了兔女郎，为什么不能有男士的加入呢？不过，我在构思制服的灵感时，可能有些太调皮了。你如果来晚几分钟，我就穿的是另一套衣服了。”他对着Erik眨了眨眼，Erik循着视线看到了衣架上几套风格不一的短裤制服，为老板亲力亲为的敬业态度依旧感到眩晕。

“你是Raven的哥哥。”Erik梦幻般地自言自语，“她总是抱怨的，对她管太多、不让她喝酒泡吧、多嘴和穿着都像自己祖父的哥哥——”

“很好，Erik，你已经对我有不错的了解了。”Charles耸耸肩，“我总不能这么穿着去见我的学生吧？而你，就是我妹妹口中的，性感却又不解风情的死基佬、脑子像钢板一样刻板的老板，天才却快要被财阀迫害封杀的摄影师了。很高兴认识你。”

“我的合同……”Erik感到一阵眩晕。

“我很荣幸同一位个性分明、有一双发现美的眼睛的优秀摄影师合作。最好的艺术家需要一位真正赏识他的赞助人。”Charles俏皮地对他眨了眨眼，从容地将自己裹进一件轻软的丝绸印花睡袍之中，整个人散发着倦懒而迷人的魅力，“不过是我的不对，干扰了你的工作。你也许应该和Frost小姐道歉，并商议接下来的拍摄事宜。然后我们再坐下来好好谈谈，希望你能接受我诚恳的歉意。”

面对着浴袍下白皙胸口的肌光，Erik只能缄默地点头照做。就在他拉开大门，前去直面自己接下来的惨重命运时，一只柔软的手轻轻地贴上了他的掌心。

“等一切结束了，来我的办公室找我吧。”Charles美丽的唇又带上了初见时的笑容，那就是让Erik的身心不由自主的罪魁祸首之一，“恭喜你成为花花公子俱乐部的会员，这是为我工作的额外福利。”

Erik摊开手指，静静躺在掌心的是一枚轻小的钥匙，首端是花花公子那闻名数载的logo图样。本应在礼服兔子的黑色领结处，取而代之的却是一个小小的X。

他握紧了手掌，心头像有一只兔子跑过般砰砰跳动了起来。

===END===  
*花花公子俱乐部以兔头logo钥匙做身份证明，在入场时需要展示，还可以在吧台当信用卡。


End file.
